The Four Spirits of the Seasons
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: The young spirits of the seasons have worked on their jobs for centuries, despite being unseen by the world. Eventually, the Man in the Moon calls upon North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny to get Jack Frost, Rapunzel Solar, Hiccup Draconian, and Merida Fireheart to stop Pitch Black and Gothel from coming back. But will the young stubborn spirits even consider being guardians?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Man in the Moon has always been the first Guardian, watching over the children for many years. It had been his job to protect over the younglings of the Earth. However, despite all his good deeds, there were still evil ones out there.

MiM had found out the hard way when he lost his most faithful and trusted companion Nightlight to two of the most evil spirits that ever walked the earth. Pitch Black, the dark guardian of fear, and Mother Gothel, the guardian of greed. Feeding off the despair of the poor children, it would seem these two would never be stopped.

MiM at this point was perched on the moon and he called upon four chosen ones to put a stop Pitch and Gothel. St. Nicholas North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothina, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, or in short terms to entertain the children, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. It was with their teamwork and powers combined that they were able to put a stop to Pitch and Gothel. And for a while, it would seem things would be at peace. However, even MiM knew that evil would not lay to rest for long.

In turn, he consulted with Mother Nature, one of the oldest spirits of Earth itself. She was an odd one, for she was neither evil nor good. She only remained true neutral for she did not care for the lives of children or adults if any foolish human were to dare challenge her powers. It was because of this that she did not take it lightly when MiM approached her.

MiM explained for he knew her powers were only going to weaker as centuries go on. Because of this, the powers of Pitch and Gothel will only rise again. Not to mention other countless evils will in turn become loose as well. Despite his words ringing true, Nature merely lashed back and protested his ideas of helping her weather abilities.

MiM then turned to his sister the Sun, and she agreed to help her brother into convincing Mother Nature to warm up to the idea. The Sun loved the Earth and the children as much as MiM did. When she heard of how cold Nature was, she decided to step in just this one time and have MiM choose new spirits.

After a couple of centuries, Mother Nature finally gave in. She was not fond of the idea, however she decided that it would be best that she did need help in the seasons. MiM then looked upon the world to see if there was anyone who would become a spirit of the season. For him, he could not just choose anybody.

It was not the year 1012, which was the year that Vikings had ruled most of the lands and seas that he finally found the first spirit. It was a crisp Autumn day and MiM awoke the first spirit on an island called Berk.

* * *

**Author's note: It's a rather short prologue I know. However I wanted to get it started. Now, for the next few chapters, it's going to focus on each character. I'm sure you guys know who is going to be who. But yeah. Also, I wasn't sure of what Gothel's center would be, but I'm guessing greed. And yes, she and Pitch are partnered up in this. I honestly think the two would make an awesome evil duo. And this story will have Jackunzel and Mericcup. Duh. So yeah, I hope you guys like this! Also, Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Her story of the Final Four is one of the best! Please check it out! Reviews are welcome here as well!**


	2. Autumn

_**1: Autumn**_

At first, he could feel nothing. The only thing he knew was that he was slowly rising. He was feeling a little scared, could feel sand all around him, and it shifted away when he surfaced. He started to cough to get the taste of sand out of his mouth and breathed in the crisp air. He wasn't rather sure at this point of why he was under the sand. He shook his head and felt a soft glow on him. He glanced up to see the moon beaming down on him and the fear went away as if the glow was comforting him. He then heard a voice that seemed to call into his head.

_Welcome my child. Your name is Hiccup Draconian._

Hiccup Draconian? The last name sounded cool but the first? Why would the voice call him Hiccup? He shook his head as he felt himself being lowered down back to the sand. The hole that he came out from had disappeared. He finally took this time to look at himself. He could see he was rather small and slim build. He was wearing a green tunic with long sleeves, dark green trousers, and he was wearing a brown x shaped strap. He then saw to his horror that he had no left leg. The right leg had a brown fur covered boot, but his left was made up of just some wood and metal.

What happened to his left leg? He could not be sure and he felt a sense of dread go through him. He sighed while he rubbed his hair and tried to walk forward. When he stepped on his left leg, he collapsed to the soft sand. He grunted when his face met the ground. He shook his head and tried to get back up. After a few attempts, he finally managed to get the hang of walking on his metal leg.

"Where am I?" He finally questioned to himself out loud. He received no answer and decided to head to the ocean line. Maybe he could get a better look at himself.

Once he was near the shoreline, he glanced down and could barely make himself out in the ripples of the water. He had short brown hair that fell all around his face. And he noticed he had dark green eyes. Glancing up, he felt a shift in the wind. Something told him that he needed to head to the woods. He turned and could see a large forest. Before he could take another step, he heard a growl.

Hiccup frowned and shifted his eyes toward the sound. He gaped to see a large black figure slinking toward him. It was a dragon. He was not sure of how he knew what it was, but at the moment he did not care. The only thing he was concerned was should he run? The dragon was not exactly trying to be threatening, but it seemed just as cautious as he was. From the looks of the sand that was on the dragon's black scales, it had come from the sand too. Why?

Hiccup gulped and felt as if the moon was once again directing him to not fear this dragon. Without thinking and feeling the trust, the boy closed his eyes and held out his right hand. Would this dragon bite off his hand? Instead, he felt something hit against his hand. That's when he felt something overcome him. At that moment, he and the dragon were now connected.

Hiccup was not sure of why trusted this dragon but he did. He opened his eyes and smiled as the dragon smiled back, "What's your name?" he questioned as he petted the large lizard's head. As if on cue, he felt a name go to him, "Toothless. Yeah it works. And it sounds familiar too. But I thought dragons are supposed to have…" He trailed off when Toothless suddenly moved away and tried to snap at something that bit him.

Hiccup gasped when he saw sharp rows of teeth appear in the dragon's mouth. Getting over his shock, the boy sighed and Toothless turned back to him. It was then Hiccup had taken notice that Toothless's left tail fin was missing. He wondered on how that happened. He rubbed the dragon's head and had a feeling that Toothless wouldn't be able to fly without it.

"Looks like you and I have something in common. Talk about irony." Hiccup said with a small laugh.

The young boy spent the better portion of his time getting to know Toothless. He felt he could trust this dragon with his life and vice versa. He even got to ride on his back, even though the dragon could not fly. Hiccup hoped to find a way to fix that. The wind picked up again and both turned with it. It was once again letting Hiccup know that he needed to head in the direction of the woods.

"Talk about being impatient." Hiccup said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. But he smiled all the same, got off of Toothless, and started to make his way toward the line of trees.

Toothless followed after him. As soon the two made it within the pine trees, Hiccup felt something overcome him. He placed his left hand on a tree and to his amazement, he saw the pines go from dark green to reddish brown and pine needles started to fall around him. Did he just do that?

He stared in wonder and glanced back at Toothless. The dragon's calm green eyes merely looked back at him. Hiccup turned and decided to try again. He went to a different tree and when he pressed his hand upon the trunk, the same thing happened. He was amazed at what he can do and started to change all the trees. It was not just pine trees, but also oaks and various other trees. He had no idea he could do this and it kind of excited him.

He felt a few leaves surround him and the wind shift. One leaf landed right on the empty circle of his vest and it seemed to make a permanent home there. Hiccup gave a smile and knew there was probably more to this then simply changing tree's leaves to different colors.

Hiccup was having fun discovering more on his powers that he felt Toothless gently push him in the back, "Oh right, maybe we better find if anyone lives here." He wasn't sure of where to turn.

Toothless sniffed the air and then got in front of Hiccup. He was indicating to him to get on his back. Shrugging, the boy obeyed and he allowed the dragon to ride off in one direction. While he did, Hiccup took this time to change more of the leaves on the trees. It was rather amusing to see this happening. It was not long until Hiccup could hear voices up ahead of him. He quickly looked forward and he saw a sturdy looking village up ahead.

Hiccup immediately got off of Toothless as soon as they were on the out brinks of the village. The duo walked in slowly and Hiccup wanted to ask anyone if they can tell him where they were. He took notice of a group of young looking kids standing around a fire. He started to rush up with Toothless bringing up the rear.

"Can you believe he's gone?" one of the kids asked just as soon as Hiccup was near them.

"Yeah. Too bad his fiancée took it hard." Another replied and Hiccup saw by the looks on their faces that they were all grieving over the loss of someone.

"I don't blame her. After he sacrificed his life, she went back home." A blonde girl said softly and she looked down.

Hiccup frowned and walked over, "Excuse me, do you think you can help me?" he began to the blonde girl, but what came next sent a jolt of shock through him. The girl passed right through him.

"I'm going home. I think Stormfly needs me." The girl said to her companions before she turned fully and walked right through Toothless as well.

The dragon let out a growl of confusion and Hiccup was still staring in shock. Why did that girl just walk right through him like he was not even there? He turned back to the others and like before, they walked through him as if he did not even exists. He held a hand to his chest and could feel his heart pounding fast. He sure felt alive. Sure he had some odd powers that changed the trees and atmosphere around him. But other than that, he seemed perfectly alive.

Hiccup could see the whole village was now set on settling down for the night. He turned back to Toothless, who in the meantime looked just as down as him. It was clear that none of these people were going to help him. He glanced up at the moon and whispered, "Uh, would you mind telling me why those people walked through me like I was not even there?" The answer he got was silence. Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh, "Why am I not surprised you wouldn't answer?"

He walked over to Toothless and rubbed the dragon's head. Glancing back at the missing tail fin, Hiccup began to think of a way to help this dragon get back into flight. And since there was really no desire to stay in this village, he wanted to get off and learn how to ride with the wind.

Hiccup's clever brain triggered an idea. Leading Toothless, he set off toward one of the buildings in this village. Since all the villagers were asleep, Hiccup paid no mind that he was going to be using some materials to make his invention.

Hiccup was not sure why, but he felt like he had made things out of the fires of the ovens that building held. Allowing himself to focus, he set to work to make all the things he needed to help him fly with the dragon. Toothless merely observed from the door. It was nearly dawn by the time Hiccup had made everything he needed.

Gathering his items, he and Toothless set off toward the forest to get to test out what he made. Once the duo was within the shaded areas of the forest, Hiccup placed a makeshift saddle upon the back of the dragon. Toothless was surprisingly fine with this odd contraption. It was if he had worn something like this before. Next Hiccup set to place a left tail fin that he had made. This was a little difficult to get Toothless. The dragon seemed to want to test it out that Hiccup nearly lost his patience. Finally after a struggle, he got the fin on and managed to get Toothless to calm down.

"All right buddy, let's see if we can get this thing to work out." Hiccup sighed as he proceeded to put the final touches to the saddle that will connect to the tail fin.

The sun had risen once Hiccup had gotten everything prepared to help Toothless get into flight. The night fury was anxious to get going. Hiccup didn't blame him for he felt the need to fly off as well. Something told him that maybe he can spread his Autumn powers around the world.

By the time Hiccup and Toothless were flying around, it was about noon. It took several attempts for Hiccup to get accustomed to how he was going to use the tail fin to turn Toothless. Luckily the wind was kind enough to catch both every time they failed.

The moon shined down again as Hiccup and Toothless had managed to fly around with no problem whatsoever. Hiccup sighed as he glanced up at the moon. He had no idea time had passed by so quickly. But then again, he was so busy with making his equipment and learning how to fly on Toothless he didn't give time a second thought.

"I still don't know why you brought me and Toothless here. Can you at least answer me on why?" He asked as Toothless glided over the ocean. Once more, he heard nothing but silence, "So, all you are going to say to me ever is my name? That's it?" Silence again, "Well that's just great." Hiccup said with a shrug and glanced down at the dragon, "But at least I have you Toothless. I don't know why those humans couldn't see us, but we have a job to do."

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. The night fury merely growled softly to show he understood. Using his left leg, he turned Toothless toward the right and the pair flew off. The moon continued to watch for he was rather satisfied that he managed to awaken the first spirit. He knew this boy was special as well as the dragon. Curious one of course, but MiM was a Guardian of few words.

Mother Nature had no comment on the matter of the spirit that was supposed to represent Autumn. MiM was rather glad for he was afraid that she may be angry. However, one spirit was not enough. The moon had to wait for the next spirit to be chosen for a specific season. Luckily, the next year on a hot summer, he was able to awaken the second spirit. This took place across the sea of Berk; in a place called Scotland.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey again guys. I hope you liked this. I tried to keep original on how Hiccup and Toothless woke up. There is not much to say but I will say that the idea of what DisneyDame88 wrote in her story The Final Four of how Hiccup and Merida were around more than 1000 years seems to make sense. So I kinda did the same. Which is why I said in the prologue the year 1012. Hiccup is the oldest season spirit. Next up, I'm sure you can take a gander of a guess on who is going to be the next spirit. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Her story of the Final Four is one of the best! Please check it out! Reviews are welcome here as well! Thank you!**


	3. Summer

**2: Summer**

For one moment, she was feeling pain. The next, the pain was gone. She was not sure on where she was right now. She could smell something that seemed like burning wood. She could not help but feel scared. Where was she? Why did she smell something burning? She wanted answers now! That was when she felt herself being lifted. She gasped for air as soon as she was free of the rubble.

She could feel a faint glow cast upon her that made her look up. The full moon was shining brightly down upon her and it seemed to comfort her. Just like that, the fear faded away just like the pain. As the moon shined brightly down on her, she heard a firm voice say to her,

_Welcome my child. Your name is Merida Fireheart._

Merida Fireheart? The first name sounded vaguely familiar. Why? She could not be sure. However it was the only thing she had and she spoke in a strong Scottish accent voice, "Then why did ye bring me here? What is ma purpose?" Instead of answering, she only got silence, "Excuse me, can ye please tell me why ye brought me here?"

More silence was heard and she let out a frustrated sigh. She took this time to observe all around her. She realized that she must be in a building. Or at least what's left of it. The whole place looked like it had been burned down. She frowned before looking down upon herself. As she did, she saw something red and curly go in front of her. She saw it was her hair. She shook her head and twirled around to look at herself better. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress with some gold trimmings. On her hip was quiver of arrows.

So if she had arrows, she would need a bow. She took this moment to see if there was one around. It was not long before her sharp eyes caught sight of one that was sticking near her. She picked it up and smiled to see it fit perfectly in her hands. Before she made a move to look at some rubble, she heard a shuffle from behind her. She turned quickly to see what it was while arming herself as if she had held a bow before.

What Merida saw was merely a midnight black with white stockings Clydesdale horse. It nickered while shaking its head. She lowered the bow and slowly walked over to him. She had a feeling this horse was meant to be with her. How? She could not be sure. She put her bow to the side and slowly raised her hand toward the horse's head. The stallion snorted softly before placing his head against her awaiting hand. The girl smiled while she started to rub his muzzle.

"Well aren't ya handsome laddie," Merida said with a coo and knew immediately she was connected to this horse, "Angus. I shall call ye Angus. That seems ta fit."

Angus merely snorted again and tossed his head to the side. Merida laughed before she once again took the time to look around her. She can still feel the moon shining down upon her and it was enough light for her to see a forest not far from her. Looking from the burning rubble that probably used to be buildings, she had to assume this was a village. No wait, not a village. Judging by crumbling rocks that were constructed all around her, she had to take a guess that it was a castle. At least it was a castle.

She wondered on how this castle burned down in the first place. She could not be sure. She had a bad feeling something did happen here. She sighed and felt Angus push against her back. She slowly smiled before turning to rub the horse's head. Merida decided to scope out the place. Maybe she will find something? Judging by how badly this place burned down, she was not going to find anyone here.

Merida led Angus over to some rocks so she can easily slide on the horse's back. Once she was secured, she took his reins and began to lead him away from the depressing sight. The red head honestly had no idea of where she was heading. The only thing she knew is that maybe she needed to ask anyone if they can help her. The moon seemed to not be in the mood for talking. So she decided to find any humanoids that were around.

She started heading for the forest and hope to find a village somewhere. Just as she and Angus were in the tree line, she felt the urge to get out her bow and fire something. Shrugging, she took her bow off her shoulder, took out an arrow and aimed. Just as she did, she gasped to see her arrow be on fire; literally. Merida's eyes widen in shock and wondered how she even managed to do that. She glanced at Angus, who in turn was still walking slowly forward.

Merida glanced back at the fire arrow and glared at it. She had no idea how that happened, but she thought simply, "Put out." And the arrow was no longer on fire. She stopped her horse to look over her arrow. She was really wondering on how that happened. Can she make her arrows be on fire whenever she wanted?

She had a feeling she was not normal when she first woke up. But then, if she had been in the fire of the castle and managed to survive it, anyone would think she was not normal. Merida decided to see what else she could do. First, she was able to discover that her hair can actually be on fire if she focused enough. It took a lot of energy so she decided to save that for emergencies. She also found that her fire cannot harm her or even Angus. But it can harm other things like trees. And Merida managed to put out the fire before it got out of hand.

It was nearly dawn by the time Merida was able to get the hang of using her fire powers. As the sun rose, Merida thought it was a little too cool for her taste. "Och, I wish it would warm up." She muttered and much to her surprise, she can feel the atmosphere get warmer as the sun was rising higher.

She did not know of what her powers were for, but she knew it was going to be thrill of an adventure to use them. She was on Angus and practicing firing arrows, at least when they are not burning, when she caught sight of something at the corner of her eye. She quickly took aim and saw something that looked like a blue flickering candle light just a few feet away.

It did not appear to be threatening her. In fact, it looked like it was beckoning her to follow it. Merida frowned and whispered, "And what are ye?" The blue flame seemed to answer with a faint whisper back, "Will O' Wisps?" That sounded oddly familiar.

The wisp motioned again and Merida had a feeling it wanted her to follow it. She had Angus turn and the two cantered toward the wisp. It disappeared before another popped up. After some general going into different directions and nearly going in circles, that made Merida almost lost her temper, she saw the trees start to thin. She can hear the faint sound of people talking. She felt excitement flood through her and she had Angus gallop forward. The wisps had disappeared but she didn't care. She was glad to see she was right when she came to a small cliff. Overlooking was a tiny valley. There was some tents made and Merida saw people bustling about.

She and Angus galloped down and Merida immediately got off as soon as she was near the place. She wondered why these people were only living in tents. Maybe they came from that castle? If so, she had serious questions.

Just as she was about to go up to someone and ask, she heard someone weeping nearby. She glanced over and saw a woman sobbing into her hands while a couple of other women were trying to comfort her, "Now Maudie, it was not yer fault." One of the woman said to the crying woman.

Merida slowly walked over to hear this, "But it is. If I had known, I would have…I would have gotten there in time. Now the lassie is gone. That fire may have ruined the royal family forever." Maudie said while she continued to cry into her hands.

"But it was the enemies of ours that did it. The king and queen do not blame ye fer the lost of their only daughter, lassie." Another woman said gently while she patted Maudie's quivering shoulder.

"How are they faring?" Maudie managed to ask while she glanced up.

"Last time I checked, they were trying to send word to one of the tribes if they can help them out."

"And their sons?" Maudie asked and Merida thought she looked both concerned and unsure of even to ask that question.

"They are still shivering the poor dears, but they are strong boys. They will get through this."

Merida was now even more curious and she stepped up, "Excuse me? Can ye help me?" However, none of the ladies even looked at her, "Um hello? Can ye help me?" She repeated herself only a little louder.

"I better see if I can make those boys their favorite treats then." Maudie said with a sigh and stood up.

Merida glared and got in front of Maudie, "Hello! Can ye help me?" She said in a very loud voice. Why were these women even ignoring her? Could they not see she was standing right there?

Suddenly, without warning, Maudie had walked right through her. Merida's eyes widen in shock. What just happened? Before she can ponder this, the two women that tried to comfort Maudie had gotten up and walked passed Merida like she was not even there.

Merida gasped again and turned her head to watch them leave. This did not make any sense. She placed her hand against her chest and could feel her heart beating rather fast. She glanced at Angus, who in turn was walking toward her. She reached out to him to make sure she was there. Her hand felt the soft fur of the horse's muzzle. He seemed to be the only one who can see her. Her eyes widen again when she saw a man pass right through Angus as if he wasn't there either. Angus let out a sad nicker and she knew what he was thinking. It was apparent that no one can even see them.

But why can't anyone see her or her horse? Merida turned away from Angus and rushed up to a tent. She placed her hand on a post and saw she can grasp it. She certainly felt alive. Why is it that none of these people can see her? She turned and tried again. She went to various other people and tried again to get anyone to notice her. However, the more she tried, the more she failed and end up getting more frustrated.

Merida growled when another man passed through her. She closed her eyes and felt her hair start to steam. She then let out a scream as she was starting to really be on fire. Angus nickered and rushed up to her. He tried to calm her and Merida did when she heard a scream. She glanced over and gasped to see she had set one of the tents on fire. She covered her mouth when she saw the people rush up and try to put it out.

Despite feeling angry at these people for not seeing her, she did not want to cause more damage. Quickly, she got on Angus and she rode off away from the tents. By the time she got on the small cliff that overlooked the people, she saw they had managed to put the fire out. She thought she heard a man say, "The spirits must be angry!" But she could not be sure.

Merida turned away in shame and looked down at Angus. She sighed and felt tears threaten to leak out of her eyes. She just did not understand why none of those people can see her. She glanced up at the sky and can faintly make out the moon in the morning sky. Turning her rage to it, she screamed,

"Why? Why can't ye tell me why I am here? Why did ye bring me here in the first place?" Silence was again her answer and she can feel her anger and depression set in on her like a slap in the face, "Ye eejet!"

Merida then lowered her head against Angus and began to cry. She felt downright lonely. She did not know why the moon brought her here and would not answer her question. After a half hour of crying, she raised her head and rubbed her sore eyes. As she did, she saw a wisp calling out to her. She frowned as it seemed to be telling her to cheer up.

Slowly, Merida was beginning to realize that her powers were meant for something. Sure none of the humans can see her, but she was determined to at least put her powers to some good use. And since Angus and the wisps were the only things that seemed to be there for her, she decided it was best that she moved on. She took one last look at the people below her before she turned back to the wisp. She saw trail of them and glanced back at Angus.

"Well Angus, it's just ye and me now." She said as she took the reins. Angus shook his head and with a crack of the reins, Merida and Angus rode off to follow the wisps.

Merida was not sure of where the wisps will take her, but she felt she had a duty to do. The only thing she can only hope is that someday she will find out what her destiny is.

The moon in the meantime felt sorry that the girl had to lash out. He admired her wild spirit which is why he thought she would be best for Summer. He was also glad that Nature had no say in this. However, there were still to be two spirits left to be chosen for the other two seasons. The sun admitted to the moon that it would be a long time before certain spirits would chosen for such seasons. The moon knew she was right and it would be several centuries before he could pick the next spirit. It was until that seven-hundred years later in the year 1712 that he was able pick the next spirit.

It was a cold winter night in a small village called Burgess of the uprising North America…

* * *

**Author's note: And next we all have Merida. Yes, this takes place in summer after Hiccup is awakened. Also, I thought it would be fair if Merida had Angus with her. I think I saw that in another Big Four story once. For this, Angus is going to be Merdia's companion like Toothless is with Hiccup. You are going to figure out why soon enough. I had to admit that I felt really sad to be writing out Merida not getting noticed. I feel she would be a little destructive since she does have a short temper. And yes, you guys can guess who is the next spirit. Thank you guys for liking this. This is my first Big Four story! I can only hope you guys enjoy this! And I am trying to be original as much as I can.**

**Characters belong to their rightful owners. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Reviews are welcome here! Thank you!**


	4. Winter

**3: Winter**

Darkness; that's the first thing he remembered. It was dark. It was cold. And he was scared. He was simply floating in cold dark water. It wasn't until he started to rise toward the surface when he saw the bright glow. It was the moon and it was the one pulling him up. He slowly opened his eyes just as he reached the thick ice. As if by magic, the ice broke away and he was free of the water. He began to gasp for air.

He was glad to be out of the freezing water. He continued to take in gulps of fresh air before he looked up at the bright moon. His fear slowly went away as he heard a strong yet gentle voice say.

_Welcome my child. Your name is Jack Frost._

Jack stared while he began to float back down. The hole he had come through had disappeared and frozen over once more just as soon as the tips of his toes touched it. He took this moment to look down at himself. He was wearing a simple brown cloak that had frost decorated around the edges. He also had on a brown vest, a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants that were tattered near his ankles and he was barefooted. Yet, his feet didn't seem effected by the cold of the ice. When he glanced up, he could see his hair was white.

He was a little surprised before he glanced back up at the moon. The glow from it had dimmed down a bit and Jack slowly smiled. He wasn't exactly sure of where to go from here. He had no idea of where he was or why he was there to begin with. He took in his surroundings and could see that besides the large lake, there were rocks and trees surrounding him. He took a gander that he was in a forest.

Jack took a step forward and nearly slipped. A faint chuckle escaped his throat before he took another step but a little more carefully. He wasn't in the mood to be falling on his behind. He was staring all around him until he felt his foot step on something. He quickly pulled his foot away while he looked down. He could see a long gnarled staff with a G shape at one of the ends. Slowly, he cautiously placed one toe on the staff and saw to his amazement that it began to glow blue.

Once he took his toe back, the staff went back to normal. Jack then knelt down beside it and picked it up with his hands. The blue glow came back and he was rather amazed of it doing that. He was examining the staff when something happened. When the end of it touched the ice, a burst of energy went off. Jack immediately recoiled while holding up a hand to shield his face. However, he had nothing to worry for when he peeked over his arm; he saw that beautiful frost patterns began to spread across the frozen lake. Enchanted, Jack glanced back at the staff in his hands.

There was one thought on his mind and that was to see if this staff had done that. He stood up straight and headed for a few trees that were on the edge of the lake. Gently, he tapped the tree with the G shape end of the staff and saw more frost patterns start to form all over the tree. Jack immediately placed his free hand on the frost. He didn't feel the cold from it and it didn't melt either. He was getting more excited by the minute.

He then turned to the other tree and toughed it with the staff. Again, more frost started to spread across the bark of the tree. Jack began to bounce on his heels in utter excitement. He smiled before he turned and started to rush around on the lake. His staff on the ice to make more floral frost patterns spread everywhere.

He was having a lot of fun while he twirled, danced, and rushed all around the lake. All the while, he was laughing. After a minute of his playtime, he felt the wind rush toward him. He gasped as he was thrown into the air. He cried out in fear as he flew up into the air. He tried to maintain his balance despite him being in mid-air. Jack glanced down and could see the lake was by now very tiny. And yet, he was able to see his work still being spread all around it. He hovered there for a moment and started to smile when the wind died down.

Jack's eyes widen before he started to fall straight down. He went through the branches of the trees and he cried out in pain from the impact inflicted upon him. Finally, he managed to grab ahold of one of the branches. Once he had a firm grip on the branch, he started to laugh. Sure it kind of hurt to hit the trees, but he had to admit that was downright fun. He continued to chuckle as he got his bearings in order.

It wasn't until he thought he heard something from afar. He looked up and could see lights from his perch on the branch. He managed to get into a crouch position on the tree as he tried to look closer. It looked like a village. He wondered if anyone can tell him of where he was. Shrugging, he decided to do just that.

He was about to climb down when he remembered of how the wind had pushed him into the air. Jack had a feeling he can fly. He wondered if anyone would think that is strange. But then again, he had white hair which would probably be weird to anybody. Jack, however, didn't really care if anyone would find him really weird. Shrugging, the boy allowed the wind to push him up back into the air.

He tried to get a sense of how to turn and go into the direction of the village. It took several attempts, but he managed to fly over to where he wanted to go. He still was shaky of course and when he tried to land on the outskirts of the village, he merely tumbled to the ground. His cloak went over his head, and when he tried to get up, he tripped on his feet and fell back down.

Jack finally managed to know how his feet worked and he got up while brushing the snow off of him. He started to laugh again and turned toward the people walking about in the village. He started to walk up to one of them when he heard a voice. He turned to see two women talking by a fire,

"It was such a shame you know?" One woman said to her friend. Jack quirked an eyebrow as he got closer.

"I know it is. He died so young. He was a handsome boy and engaged to his love," The other said sorrowfully, "He had his life ahead and he made a promise to his love that they would be happy together."

"How is she holding up anyway?" The first questioned as she held her cloak closer to her body.

"She's upset. But I wouldn't blame her. She loved that boy ever since they were young. I did hear from her mother that she made a promise to look after his younger sister. It's the least she can do for her late fiancé."

Jack wondered on who had died. He walked up to them, "Excuse me, ladies, can you help me?" He said as he held up his free hand.

"She is such a sweetheart." The women continued talking like he wasn't even there.

"Hello?" He waved his hand but the women still went on. He wondered if maybe they were ignoring him.

Jack frowned before he heard barking coming from the side. He turned and could see a boy chasing a dog, "Uh hey, excuse me! Can you tell me where I am?" He said as he kneeled down to the boy's height.

However, what happened next came as a shock. The boy passed right through him like he was a ghost. Jack immediately stood up while he panted in shock. Did that just happen? He turned around when he felt someone else go walking through him. He gave a cry of disbelief as everyone around him continued to pass through him like he wasn't even there. This can't be happening. He backed up while placing a hand on his chest.

"Hello?" He said out loud and hoped that maybe someone would turn in his direction.

But no one answered him. He felt a stab of fear go through him while he gripped his shirt. He could feel his heart thudding inside his chest. He was alive but how come none of these people can see him? He turned to walk back into the forest since he had a feeling that no one here would help him. As he walked down the trail, he glanced up and could see the moon shining down on him.

"How come no one can see me?" He questioned as he paused in his walking.

The moon remained silent and Jack felt tears threatening to make their way out of his eyes. Questions were ringing through his head while he gripped his staff. He tried over and over for the moon to speak to him, but it remained silent to his pleas. Finally, with tears running down his cheeks, Jack began to cry out. As he did, the wind began to pick up and snow began to tear all around the forest.

The boy had not noticed this but when he finally calmed down a little, he could see a blizzard had started. Jack had a feeling he may have started it. But at this point, he didn't care. He just didn't understand why no one can see him. Unfazed by the blowing winds and snow falling all around him, Jack continued to walk through the trees.

Once he made it back to the lake, he sat beside it and pondered on what to do. He had come to the conclusion that he had winter powers. Despite feeling down about how no one was there to talk to him, he decided to focus on something to keep his mind off of that.

During the night, he tried out what else he could do with the staff. He soon realized that it was the link to his winter powers. Without it, he honestly couldn't use his powers at all. It was also with his staff that he can fly. He tried to fly without it, but that came up as a failure. Plus, Jack did not like having the staff out of his hand.

By the time the sun began to rise, the blizzard he had caused had died down. He took no notice since he was busy trying to get adjusted to his powers and of course flying. Jack was taking a break and he was leaning against a tree. He was sitting on one of the branches and looking out below him. He can vaguely see the village from his point of view.

The memory of people passing through him was still fresh in his mind. He honestly wished he knew on why no one can see him. The moon of course didn't help in that matter. Questions were still ringing through his mind like why was he here? Why did the moon awake him? And was there any way of being seen?

Jack wished his questions could be answered. But he had a feeling they were not going to be answered any time soon. He slowly stood up on the branch he was currently on and took a moment to look back at the village. He didn't know exactly of when he will get his answers. The only thing he knew is that sitting around moping wasn't going to get him anywhere.

And he tried to look on the bright side of things. He had cool powers and he can fly. Plus he wasn't bound by any rules or responsibilities. A playful smirk began to spread across his face while his icy blue eyes began to twinkle. He made a decision that he might as well make the best of his living. And he had a feeling that spreading his winter was the only option.

"Hey wind!" His deep voice shouted and he could feel the wind swirl all around him, "Take me anywhere I wanna go!"

The wind pushed him up and Jack let out a whoop as he flew into the air. He was still trying to get the hang of flying, but at least it brought him some joy. He clutched onto his staff as he glanced down. He could see the lake getting smaller until it disappeared from his view. He then looked forward and continued to fly in a direction. He really didn't know where to go. But he didn't care. He had time on his side and he could go anywhere he liked.

The moon had watched the third spirit be awakened. The sun in the meantime had told him that she knew exactly of who the last spirit was going to be. MiM did not doubt his sister for she had planted something special that was near the tiny village of Burgess. In a few short months the next year in the same town, MiM was able to awaken the final spirit. It was on a spring day.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I want to thank you guys for your reviews, favs, and follows. I know a few of you have questions. I really don't want to spoil anything, but I might as well answer one question one of you guys asked. Why did I not make Jack the youngest spirit since Rapunzel should be older. Well, I haven't read all of the Big Four stories people have written. But honestly in my case, Rapunzel in this story isn't going to be a princess. I might assume she could be a reborn version of Rapunzel from Tangled. In other words, what happened in Tangled went on, but Rapunzel was reborn sometime later in the same age as Jack. Which is why she is going to be the youngest season spirit and she lives in the same town as Jack. That's why two other stories Bare Feet and Scottish Viking are linked to this one. Those two stories tell of what went on with Jack and Rapunzel, and with Merida and Hiccup. Sorry for the spoiler, but I wanted to let you guys know. So yes, Rapunzel will be the final spirit to be awakened. Thanks!**

**Characters belong to their rightful owners. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Reviews are welcome here! Thank you!**


	5. Spring

**4: Spring**

Fear was gripping at her as well as whatever was around her. Where she was anyway was her first train of thought. Then, that's when she felt her body began to rise up. From the texture around her, she had a feeling it mud. Once she broke to the surface, she breathed in the fresh night air. For the moment, she only wanted to take in gulps of air. She had no idea of how long she was under the earth but it felt like forever.

While she panted, she felt a soft glow shine down upon her. She took this moment to look up and see the moon shining down on her. She stared up at it while a gentle farther like voice said to her,

_Welcome my child. Your name is Rapunzel Solar._

Rapunzel? She wondered as she was lowered back to the ground. Her bare feet made contact with the ground and she discovered that the hole she came up from was gone. She looked herself over to find that she was wearing a simple brown dress with a white apron. And she had a bag with her as well. When she glanced down, she saw something gold fall in her face. It was her hair and it came just above her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiggled her toes in the dirt.

Rapunzel really had no idea of where to go from here. She took a small step forward and then another. She looked all around her to see she was in the middle of a forest. She wished she knew of where to go from here. It was only then she decided to look inside her bag. Maybe she would find something that would help her?

She opened the flap and started to look inside. All she saw was a book and a brush. Frowning, she took out the brush and then gasped. Her hair started to glow just as the brush did. She saw on the bristles that paint had appeared. It was blue right now. She reached out to touch it and saw to her surprise that her fingers didn't get stained. She glanced down at the barren dirt underneath her feet.

Pouting, Rapunzel kneeled down and put the brush to the ground. She imagined a beautiful simple flower and began to outline one. As she did, the flower came to life. It sprouted simply out of the ground and she laughed quietly. She was not sure of where her powers will lead her, so she began to make flowers everywhere.

She honestly didn't know why she loved creating flowers. It just seemed natural to her. She can feel the whole nature of the forest that seemed to welcome her. After about an hour of her making more flowers blossom, she happened to notice of how long her hair was getting. It was just at her shoulders when she first started out. Now her hair had reached the small of her back. She had no idea of how long her hair was going to get. But at this point, she didn't seem to mind.

She had tried asking the moon several questions but he remained silent. She honestly didn't get why he would not answer her. Maybe he was busy? If so, she really didn't want to bother him. But she had so many questions that she wanted answers to. She made up her mind that maybe someday, her questions will be answered.

Rapunzel had been walking around the forest, when she thought she heard the distant of people talking. She wondered if anyone there wanted to join in on her creations. She started to skip toward the sounds. The moon was her only light source at the moment. Once she was near the edge of the forest, she saw a few villagers still out. She smiled and started to walk up to them.

"Hi there!" She said while waving her hand in a warm greeting to an old man.

The man didn't even look up and Rapunzel merely shrugged. Maybe the poor soul was deaf. She was about to place her hand on his shoulder to show she didn't mind when she heard someone behind her say,

"I can't believe she is gone."

Rapunzel turned to see a woman talking to another woman. They were sitting on a couple of hay stacks that Rapunzel decided to see if maybe they can help her.

"I know. But I guess it was for the best. I mean, she's probably happy now that she is with the boy she had loved so much." The other woman said to her friend with a deep sigh.

Rapunzel tilted her head, "Oh, who died?" She questioned to the two ladies.

The women however didn't even turn to look at her, "She was an only child. Her parents are trying to hold up."

"Um excuse me?" Rapunzel said with a frown while she held up a hand, "Can you please answer my questions?"

"I heard she died giving up a cure to her lost fiancé's younger sister. That girl was really lucky. She would have died if not weren't for that good girl."

Rapunzel was starting to get a little annoyed. These women clearly were ignoring her. She gave them a pout and walked closer, "Hi, I'm sorry if I am being rude, but I was wondering if maybe you can help me?" She said a little louder.

"I better check on my young ones." One woman said as she stood up.

Rapunzel was about to open her mouth when she stopped because the woman walked straight through her. This sent a jolt of shock through the young golden-haired girl. Was she just imaging that? Were these people ghosts or something? Before Rapunzel can even think of moving, the other woman had stood up and walked past her as well.

Rapunzel gasped again and glanced behind her to watch her move off. So she wasn't dreaming. But this made no sense to her. She placed a hand to her chest and she can feel her heart pumping really fast. If she was a ghost, she would not have a heart. Furthermore, she was able to touch trees and other things. Ghosts are able to pass through anything.

She rushed up to other people and hoped that maybe they could help her. But like with those two women, the people passed through her without a single thought. She just could not understand why no one could see her.

Rapunzel then began to back up and could feel tears aching to rush out of her eyes. She shook her head while she ran her fingers through her hair. She just didn't understand. Why? Why could they not see her? This made her feel both scared and sad. Maybe she was a ghost; just a solid ghost. Then again, did ghosts have powers like her?

After realizing that none of these people were going to help her since they can't see her, Rapunzel slowly turned and walked back into the forest. She continued to walk until she sat down by a large tree and a river flowing beside it. She was not sure of what to do at that point. The only thing she could do was sit there and moped. She started to cry into her hands for she was alone. Alone with no humans to be able to see her or talk to her.

Rapunzel glanced up at the sky with the moon still shining down on her. It was nearly morning, but the moon was still there. She shook her head, sniffed, wiped her eyes, and shouted, "Why? Why couldn't they see me? Can you please tell me?"

Silence however was her only answer. Rapunzel glanced down while she gripped her arms. She was rather unsure of what to do now. By the time morning had come, Rapunzel was still sitting near the river. She really didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was just sit there and pondered sadly on why the moon was being cruel to her.

She knew that the moon had awoken her for some reason. She just didn't know what. She glanced down at her hair and could see it was even longer than before. She sighed while closing her eyes when she heard something. She opened up her eyes and looked to where the noise had come from. It sounded like a bird.

Rapunzel frowned before she got to her feet and headed toward the sad chirping. She rounded the large oak tree and glanced down. There on the hard ground was a poor baby bird. It was chirping sadly while it tried to hop around. Rapunzel could see it was very young and its wing was broken. It would seem that the poor thing was trying to fly but couldn't.

"Oh, you poor thing. It's okay." Rapunzel said with a coo while she leaned down and scooped up the baby bird into her hands. She held the thing like a delicate flower. The bird didn't seem to mind and began to calm down.

Rapunzel smiled before she took some of her hair and wrapped it around the bird to warm it up. She had no idea why she used her hair. She just felt that was the right thing to do. As the sun began to shine upon her and the bird, Rapunzel started to hum softly. She closed her eyes and failed to notice her hair glowing brighter.

Only when did the baby bird chirp cause Rapunzel to open her eyes. She saw the bird moving a little restlessly in her hair. She unwrapped her hair since she figured the bird was getting uncomfortable inside of it. That was when she saw to her amazement that the baby bird was now cured. It flew out of her hands and then landed on her shoulder. It cheeped again while rubbing its head against her cheek. It then flew off into the air.

Rapunzel had watched it fly off without saying a word. She had no idea of what to think at this point. Her hair was magical as well. No wonder it was growing so fast. She began to laugh a little. Despite of the experience of being unseen, she was feeling a little better. Plus that bird was able to see her.

Feeling a whole lot better, Rapunzel got to her feet and decided to see what else she could do. During the whole day, she started to get to know what else her powers could do. By the time night had fallen, Rapunzel was able to discover that she can also fly a little by using the wind. The wind seemed friendly enough and even with her hair being so long that it dragged behind her; it didn't seem to affect her. In fact, her hair was as light as a feather. But she only flew when she felt the need to.

Plus flying wasn't exactly easy. She decided to practice on it as best as she could. Rapunzel also took note of how she able to create and make flowers come to life. She decided that even though no humans would see her, she can least give them some joy by bringing in springtime. Knowing that's what her powers are for, she would focus on making spring a happy time.

Making this promise, she had to smile. She glanced up at the moon that was once again beaming down upon her. A frown passed over her face but she decided that maybe the moon was planning something. Rapunzel sighed and gave a small shrug.

Knowing she had spread spring around this place enough, she decided to practice on flying. It took a couple of days, but Rapunzel managed to get the hang of it. She was still of course a novice and it would take some time. She also found out that her hair was a great source to hoist her up or catch something in case.

After some practice, Rapunzel started to fly off toward another place. She felt a twinge of excitement that she knew adventures were out there. She just wished she had someone to share it with. She sighed and continued to ride off.

The moon in the meantime could now relax for the moment. Thanks to the sun, he was able to awaken the final spirit. He could not pick a better person to take on such a task for spring. Mother Nature in the meantime made one comment that she would not be any of help if any harm would to befall on these four spirits.

MiM knew Nature meant it. However he was more concerned that the seal that kept Pitch and Gothel away was starting to get weaker with each passing year. He knew that it would only be a matter time before those two would escape. And if they did, they would probably plan something to finally take down the Guardians and rule over the world.

MiM decided that when the time would come, he would have the spirits of the seasons become the next Guardians. The only thing he could do now was to wait.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I finally managed to get each chapter with Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. Now sorry for having to do them separately. I was going to put them all together at first, but then it would be a freaking long chapter. So I divided them up. So yes, it was kind of hard to think of what would happen with Rapunzel and having spring powers. But I hope I got it down. Also, these guys will meet before they are called upon to be Guardians. They will be good friends (and love will blossom between Jackunzel and Mericcup) so don't worry. So I hope you guys like this! **

**Characters belong to their rightful owners. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Reviews are welcome here! Thank you!**


	6. Autumn meets Summer

**5: Autumn meets Summer**

"You're late."

A tall black clothed man known as Pitch Black gave a beautiful woman a cold glare. He was not at all happy to be kept waiting. The woman, Mother Gothel, merely rolled her silver eyes in boredom.

"Oh calm yourself, my dear Pitch. Does it really make any difference?" She asked as she examined her fingers while her other hand brushed off her red dress.

"Yes. And I would expect you to know that. After all, I know things more than you ever would." Pitch replied with a scoff as he folded his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have been around for as long as you. Besides, the seal is now broken and we are free to roam whenever we like. Why don't we get out of this dinky cave and move to the outside? I haven't had a good drink of greed in so long."

Gothel pushed aside her black curls and moved off to leave, but Pitch suddenly grasped her arm, "We are not yet strong enough, Gothel. Besides, we need to plan this carefully. After all, the Man in the Moon is still watching." The man said in slight irritation, "We can't simply romp about like we did in the past. If that moon even sees us, he will alert the Guardians."

Gothel pursed her thin red lips and turned to face Pitch, "And just what are we supposed to do? We have been sealed for so long. I highly doubt we are even at a fighting level."

For the first time, Pitch's lips turned into a sick smile. His gold eyes twinkling with an evil idea, "That my dear is what I have been thinking. I am the King of the Nightmares."

"Yes. And I am the Witch of the Night. Your point?" Gothel questioned with tight patience.

My point is, I have been conducting something that will help us win over this pathetic world." Pitch answered while he held up his free hand.

Gothel blinked as she watched him conquer something within his palm. She saw it was black sand, "Sand? It looks like the Sandman's."

"Yes. But this is of my own touch. He is the Guardian of Dreams. And you know what is opposite of dreams."

"Nightmares."

"Exactly," Pitch then concentrated hard and then the sand took form of what looked like a scary horse, "You see, it will take some time before I can even make use of this."

"I see. I must say I had no idea you would even come up with such an ingenious idea." Gothel said as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

Pitch merely chuckled, "I do try, my dear. I do try." He then flicked the black sand away and the horse galloped off into the dark.

"I just hope this will all work out." Gothel said while she gave Pitch a look.

"It will. It will."

Without another word, the Nightmare King leaned down and gave the witch a kiss. The nightmare in the meantime headed to an unsuspecting child.

* * *

"Okay Toothless, let's focus on making this place look just right for the upcoming winter."

A growl answered Hiccup's statement. The boy directed his dragon to fly low in one of the many cities the state of Pennsylvania. It was an early morning with the sun shining rather warmly. It had been so many centuries Hiccup and Toothless have been on this Earth and spreading autumn. It was the year 2007 and Hiccup had lost track of the time. He was after all a spirit and time was really nothing to him. During the time, he had changed his outfit somewhat to fit in with the current time culture. He wore a green shirt that seemed decorated with orange and yellow leaves of very kind of tree. He still wore his strap, trousers, and the fur boot. And he continued to make adjustments to his left leg to fit better with the contraption that steered Toothless.

However, this still did nothing to stop the loneliness Hiccup had to endure for so long. Going unseen for a millennium was certainly harsh for him. This is why he was so grateful to have Toothless. The night fury had been his only friend and companion for all the times the autumn spirit needed comfort. Still, Hiccup couldn't help but wish he had someone who would talk back to him. During the whole time he spread his autumn, he would sometimes try to get anyone to notice him. All of them would come up as failure.

Hiccup however didn't try to let this dampen his moods. During the night, he would ask the moon sometimes of why he and Toothless were put here in the first place. And of course, his questions would go unanswered. And during the time, Hiccup did come across several spirits. Yet they were all too busy to even take notice.

Hiccup mentally sighed and decided to focus on his task. Narrowing his eyes at all the trees that were in the city called Burgess, he held up his hands and allowed the wind to change the leaves colors. As he did so, he happened to hear a few children below gasp in awe. He glanced down at the street and saw a little boy about three years old holding onto his mom's hand.

"Mommy, mommy! Look!"

"Yes Jamie. The leaves are changing color. That means autumn is here." The mother said with a laugh as she knelt down beside her son.

Hiccup had Toothless paused in the air. Despite not being seen, it still made the young spirit smile to see some people appreciate the hard work he did. A rare small smile appeared on his face as he watched the little boy try to catch one of the leaves, "Mommy, daddy says that a spirit of autumn rides a dragon."

Hiccup's green eyes widen in surprise. Could it be that this child knew of him? Toothless too turned to look. Hope was rising until,

"Oh Jamie. There really is no such thing as spirits. And dragons are not exactly real. Now come on, let's get you something to eat." The woman picked up her son and started to carry him off down the street.

Hiccup's smile quickly faded as he watched the little boy holding onto one of his leaves being carried off, "I shouldn't be surprised. Who would even know me anyway?" He gave a careless shrug and glanced down at Toothless, "But I figure anyone would know a dragon." He added with a smile while the night fury gave his rider a sad look.

Hiccup sighed as he glanced up at the sky. The sun was still a little warm and the wind shifted around the boy, "Well, guess we better get this over with. And then hopefully do some more tricks. What do you say, old pal?" He leaned over and patted Toothless on the head.

Toothless gave him a gummy smile and started to fly off in a direction. Feeling somewhat better, Hiccup continued to spread his work all around Burgess. The young spirit didn't exactly stick around one place too long. He only did some of his work and then moved on to another city, state, or country. He had been around the world several times and watched humans evolve to making technology. It really fascinated him of what they did.

Once Burgess was autumn up, Hiccup had Toothless hover over the city and he gave a small nod of satisfactory, "Okay, buddy, let's find a nice place to do some serious flying. I could use a break of spreading autumn around for a bit." Hiccup sighed and turned Toothless to fly off.

Hiccup decided to fly off out of the United States. He thought somewhere in Europe would be a good place to try out dodging some trees while flying. Hiccup had long been used to flying on Toothless that it was like breathing to him. But still, that didn't stop him from having to have fun. The brunet spirit had come up with different tricks and moves that would help keep his mind off of him being lonely most of the time. And this time, he decided to work on having Toothless dodge any obstacle. He was still having some trouble and figured now would be a good time to try it out.

Hiccup happened to look to his left while he was flying across the ocean when he happened to notice the island. He gave a sad smile for he remembered that place. He went to it all the time since it was the first place he grew up in. However, the Vikings that used to live there had eventually moved off and no one has lived on that island for centuries. Still, the young boy would return to it all the time to just relive it since after all it was considered his home for the most part. Only animals lived on the island now. Dragons had long gone extinct and Hiccup knew that Toothless was the last of his kind. At least as far as an immortal dragon spirit could go.

Deciding to come back and visit the island again after his practice, Hiccup continued to fly off to the mainland. He soon spotted some large forests down below and he directed Toothless lower. "Okay, Toothless, let's see if we can dodge every tree without your wings even hitting a leaf. Think you can handle that?" Toothless merely rolled his eyes and Hiccup smirked, "Right, should have guessed. All right, let's do this."

Flying even lower still, Hiccup kneeled down and got ready to change the direction of Toothless's left tail fin. He was glad to be an immortal for it gave him time to practice something like this. Once they descended into the forest, both rider and dragon focused dodging every tree. Only the wind gave off any indication that they flew near.

Hiccup was so focused on dodging the trees that he gave a cry of fear when he saw something blue go in front of his face. Toothless let out a roar of shock and felt his rider lean back and lose the footing on the paddle that directed his left tail fin. Thus, this ended up having the two falling to the soft grass. Hiccup gave a groan as he collapsed from Toothless and rubbed his head from the collision.

Toothless let out a soft moan and then gave his rider a dirty look, "Hey don't look at me! Something popped up in front of me! I swear this wasn't my fault!" Hiccup said defensively while he held up his hands.

True to his word, something blue appeared once again in front of Hiccup. The boy scrambled to his feet while Toothless looked on in surprise. The brunet then saw it was merely a blue flame like thing. It seemed to be whispering to him. That's when Hiccup knew what this thing was. It was a Will O' Wisps. To be honest, he had never come across one before. But he had heard of them. He also heard from his fellow spirits that Will O' Wisps were somewhat controlled by a fiery spirit.

Hiccup never really took these rumors into account since he was always busy spreading his autumn, training with his dragon, and trying to get noticed by humans. Now that he was seeing a wisp, he couldn't help but be fascinated by it. He reached up with his left hand and the wisp vanished. Frowning, Hiccup wondered if maybe that fiery spirit was here too. He didn't hear too much of this spirit. Only that according to the rumors, it was a girl and she had personality to match her wild hair.

Intrigued and forgetting about flying through the trees, Hiccup wanted to find this spirit. As if on cue, another wisp had appeared not too far. It was beckoning for him to follow. The boy turned to his dragon. Toothless too looked just as interested as him. "Guess the flying will have to wait thanks to theses wisps, eh bud?" Hiccup joked with a smile and turned back to the wisp.

Hiccup and Toothless began to follow a trail of wisps that led through the forest. It was not long before the last wisp disappeared at the edge of the forest. Hiccup glanced up and could only see a wide field. He didn't see anyone here so why would the wisps lead him to this place? He got his answer quicker then he would have liked. He felt something go rushing by him at such incredible speed that it knocked him to the ground. Toothless gave a low growl of concern and rushed up to his rider.

"I'm fine Toothless. But whatever knocked me down certainly wasn't the wind." Hiccup sighed and glanced up to catch a glimpse of who or what went by him at a fast pace. He could only make a red blur at the moment. In fact, it looked like this figure was on fire.

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock as he watched the fire figure continued to rush to the end of the field before it turned and headed back in his direction. This thing was heading right toward him. Hiccup gave a cry of surprise and fear while he covered his face. He waited for hot flames to come at him. But nothing came.

Finally having the courage to look, Hiccup squint his eyes open and looked through his arms. That's when he saw her. She was more beautiful then he thought as the sun was beaming down on her. She had wild red curls that flowed around her face. Despite its wild look, it seemed to fit her round face. She had aquamarine eyes that seemed to pierce through him. She was wearing a somewhat sleeveless and loose red dress. The dress seemed to flow with her like fire itself. On her right hip was a quiver of arrows and she was holding a well-made bow in her left hand.

Hiccup heard a snort and saw the girl was in fact riding a horse. He would have been surprised had he not known that he had a dragon he rode on. The stallion shook his head and Hiccup turned back to the girl. He then took noticed of her angry look upon her face.

"Oy, what ye doin' here?" Her voice held a strong accent. Scottish he believed for he had been to Scotland a lot himself. Hiccup could not help but notice this girl seemed rather familiar. He just didn't know where and why.

Taking notice she had just asked him a question, Hiccup tried to answer, "Well sorry. I was just…wait…" He trailed off when he realized something. He hadn't exactly spoken to anyone, not even another spirit, for years. And this girl here looked human like he did, "Are you that…fiery spirit?"

The girl's eyes narrowed even more, "I am Merida Fireheart, spirit of Summer," she corrected and patted the stallion, "And this here is Angus. How do ye know me?"

"Uh…" Hiccup gulped and felt a little intimated by her strong tone, "Spirit of Summer huh? Well, some of the spirits I come across had given some rumors about some spirits. You are one of them. They say you can control the Will O' Wisps."

"Aye. I don't exactly control them. They are more of me friends. Besides Angus, they are me only friends. Are ye a spirit too?" Merida questioned as she easily got down from Angus.

"Yeah. I'm Hiccup Draconian, the spirit of Autumn. And this is Toothless." Hiccup turned to introduce his dragon when he saw the night fury was going up to Angus.

Angus in turn sniffed Toothless back. Just like that, the horse and dragon seemed to have hit it off. Hiccup had to smile to see Toothless prance playfully with Angus. He knew Toothless hadn't had an animal companion that wasn't scared of him. Animals of the world could see him and the dragon, but they always ran away due to their fear of the large night fury. Angus however wasn't ordinary. He was the only immortal horse spirit and he too was happy to be able to canter about with someone like Toothless.

"Awe I nevah seen Angus do that before. Your dragon looks awesome." Merida had spoken up. A rare happy smile spread across her face. She turned back to Hiccup and had to admit, he was the first of the spirits to stay and talk to her. Most of them she had come across were always on the move. She had a feeling Hiccup was different; and not because he was a season like her, "Hiccup Draconian? Yer last name sounds cool but yer first name is…"

"Lame I know. But that's what the moon called me." Hiccup sighed while shrugging.

"Moon? The man in the moon?" Merida's face turned dark at the mention.

Seeing the expression on her, Hiccup frowned, "Yeah. I take it he woke you up too?"

"Aye. I've been alone for centuries. He never bothered to answer any of me questions. And no human can see me," Merida replied while she turned away, "But I doubt ye would care since I'm sure ye got some believers yerself."

"Actually, I don't," Merida turned to look back at Hiccup in surprise. He gave her a small smile, "No one even knows about me. Sure I've tried to get noticed but I guess anyone would find a spirit that rides a dragon and brining autumn is considered far fetch for humans to believe."

Merida shrugged, "I suppose," she paused before giving him a look, "But I am curious. Why are ye here in this part of the woods? Shouldn't ye be spreading yer autumn somewhere else? Right now, I kinda like to keep this place summer fer a bit."

"Well, I wanted to practice dodging some trees on Toothless. I'm still kind of rusty on that even though I've been flying for centuries. But I guess your wisps had other plans." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"Oh. They sometimes have a mind of their own. I can't always control what they do. But they know what is best fer everyone." Merida apologized with a small smile.

Hiccup had to smile and he turned when he heard Toothless give a growl. He noticed the night fury in question was flying into the air. What Angus did made the autumn spirit do a double take. The horse literally was on fire as he galloped into the air after Toothless.

"Did he just…" Hiccup began and Merida rolled her eyes.

"Och don't be such a ninny. Angus and I are bounded together. I can't fly but when we need to go somewhere, we merely gallop faster and we become one flame to get to place to place." She said as if it was an everyday thing.

Hiccup closed his mouth and knew she had a point. He was after all he had a dragon that was supposed to be a big myth. And he was a spirit who brought change to the world. Finally he saw that Toothless wasn't surprised to see Angus on fire. The dragon merely flew around with the flaming horse right behind him.

"So what else do ye do?" Merida suddenly asked and Hiccup turned back to her.

During the day, the two got to know each other. They showed what the other did with their powers and even rode together on their animal companions. By the time night had fallen, Merida and Hiccup had become good friends. Despite Merida's blunt statements and Hiccup's sarcasm, they two seemed to get along just fine. It was then the two had forgotten what it was like to be lonely.

"Ye don't suppose there are other season spirits do ye?" Merida happened to ask as the two were sitting comfortably on the grass while Toothless and Angus were lying not so far from their riders.

"I heard there are two more. But I never met them since I was always so busy. You're the first season spirit I ever met." Hiccup replied with a careless shrug.

"Aye, me too with ya. And most of the time, I neveh wanted to interact with other spirits." Merida confessed while she picked at her bow.

Hiccup glanced over, "You? Why not? I think you are awesome," realizing what he said, he laughed nervously and quickly said while Merida looked over at him, "Well you know, I think you are a great spirit."

"Flattery won't get ye nowhere," Merida said even though she had a smirk on her face, "But I nevah cared to meet any spirits because I always thought they were such snobs. They had believers and I don't."

"Gee thanks. But you know I don't have any so…"

"Aye. We're kinda in the same boat. I guess that's why I was willing to give ye a chance. And I have ta admit, I didn't think someone like you would be an autumn spirit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well yer…that." She held out a hand to him.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Aye. I was kinda expecting ya to be something…else. And seeing you with a cool dragon kinda blew me mind." Merida said as if her blunt statement didn't hurt Hiccup's feelings.

"Well I have the power to change things, just not myself. So thanks for that lovely comment." Hiccup said with a deep sigh.

"I didna mean it like that, laddie, I just…"

"No need. I get it all the time. I think even the Easter Bunny kind of pointed out that I am smaller than his normal size. Whatever that means since the guy is huge." Hiccup recalled meeting the Easter Bunny the first time.

The large rabbit was surprised by him and Toothless. He said the dragon was rather impressive but he figured Hiccup paled in comparison. One thing that Hiccup was kind of glad on being invisible by humans was that no one was able to point out just how small and pathetic he looked.

"Don't let it get ye down, Hiccup. Sorry for bringing it up," Merida saw how low Hiccup was being and she reached over while patting him awkwardly on the shoulder, "I'm glad to have someone ta talk too."

"Yeah. Me too." He gave her a smile before he blushed and looked away.

Merida too glanced off to the side while her red curls covered her face. She just met him so she wasn't sure of what to feel at that point. She glanced up at the full moon and then realized that she needed to get back to doing her job. She glanced back at Hiccup,

"Well, I think I better get back ta spreading me summer." She stood up and Hiccup followed her.

"Yeah. I should…I should probably get going too." He said while rubbing his short brown hair.

"So, I will be seeing ya again?" Merida asked as she and the boy headed for Toothless and Angus.

"I'm sure I will. It's nice change of pace to be talking with someone who doesn't growl back." Hiccup joked that had Merida chortle a little.

"Sounds good," She said as Angus was on his feet. Swiftly and gracefully, she got on his back while Hiccup got on Toothless's back, "I will be seeing you, Hiccup."

"Yeah. You too, Merida. Take care." Hiccup gave a wave.

Merida waved back before she took Angus's reins and with a snap, she rode off across the field. Hiccup watched her go before she disappeared into the forest. He was in a daze until he saw Toothless giving him a smug look, "Now what are ye looking at?" He asked as Toothless merely gave out a small purr to indicate he was teasing him, "Seriously? I just met her."

Once he had his dragon in the air, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if maybe he did like Merida. Despite just meeting her for today, he felt like he knew her for a long time. He didn't know why though. The only thing he did know was that he hoped to see her again.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I thought I show you guys what is going on with Pitch and Gothel. And finally Hiccup meets Merida. (: I will be focusing on all four of these guys meeting before going into the story further. Also, I did change up about what clothes these guys wear. After all, if Jack changes his outfit, I'm sure Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel would too. I hope you guys are liking this so far. I am trying to keep these guys into character. I enjoy doing Hiccup's part the best. I think it's because his sarcasm is just adorable and really fun to write out. See you all in the next chapter! If you guys have any questions, or ideas, please review! And take note, I may consider any ideas. Not all, but I will keep them in mind. Thank you!**

**Characters belong to their rightful owners. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Reviews are welcome here! Thank you!**


	7. Winter meets Spring

**6: Winter meets Spring**

It was a rather cold March for the people in the state of North Carolina. The weathermen had predicted it would be a sunny day. A most of the citizens thought it was going to be a great day to be outdoors. Turns out, it was a rather bad idea. As soon as anyone stepped out of the safety of their homes, a harsh cold wind swept into their very bones. The adults would curse out complaints to the weathermen for their false assumptions while the children would merely look on in curiosity.

Laughter would faintly be heard on the wind as snow began to fall upon the cities. "Just because it's sunny doesn't mean it's going to be warm." A deep voice that had a hint of light sarcasm spoke up. The voice in question belonged to a boy who was flying right over the state.

It was Jack Frost. It had been about 295 years since he woke up from the frozen lake. He even changed his clothes to fit with the time period. Or at least just his top clothes for that matter since he was still wearing his old tattered pants. He was now wearing a blue sweatshirt that had frost patterns all around it. At the moment, he decided to have North Carolina get some of his snow. Even though around March time, he should be letting spring take over. He was flexible for the most part. On the other hand, he sometimes thought letting winter linger would be a whole lot better.

Jack floated up above the city he currently flew into and observed his work. He worked hard to make sure his winter always looked nice. He had seen how the work from other seasons and they always looked very nice. Although to be honest, Jack never really bothered to know if other seasonal spirits were in charge. He figured there might be. He thought he heard the Leprechaun mentioned that one spirit rode a dragon. A dragon? Very odd to say the least, of course he was a spirit who can make winter. So he shouldn't be questioning logic on mystical creatures.

Feeling that familiar feeling of loneliness hit him as he stared down at the city, Jack decided to head home for today. Well, the place he came from originally. He didn't exactly have a home since he was always on the move. He allowed the wind to carry him back to Burgess. Despite not being seen, he managed to make it up just by doing anything he wanted to do. Freezing stuff, drawing on windows with his frost, and causing snowball fights. He didn't have anyone to be there to tell him what he should or shouldn't do.

Just thinking about this made him remember when he caused a large blizzard in the year 1968 on an Easter Sunday. That was when he met the Easter Bunny. But Jack thought he looked like a kangaroo then a rabbit; especially with that accent of his. The look on that his fuzzy face when he saw the Easter hunt was ruined.

"I will get ya fer this, ya hear me?" Bunny shouted angrily which only made Jack laugh and fly away to avoid those boomerangs from hitting him.

It was hard to believe that happened years ago. Jack had a feeling Bunny would still hold a grudge and kill him on sight so he laid off the snow…to an extent. Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Burgess come into view. His trademark half-moon smirk crossed his handsome face when he thought he could cause a snow fall for today. He made way to do just that when he took notice of the atmosphere. It was a little warmer than the last time he was here which just only a week ago was. And he had made a blizzard here. He landed on a building and could see most of his snow was gone. He frowned at this. He didn't think his snow would melt that fast.

Jack honestly wanted to know what caused this because something like never happened before. He wondered if spring was really trying to push their way early this year. The groundhog did tell him that spring was going to be early despite Jack's scoff at the comment.

Maybe there was a seasonal spirit who controlled spring just as much as he controlled winter. And seeing how the place he called home was no longer looking like the winter he loved to make, he decided to meet this spirit. Maybe he can give him a good talking to. The question was, how was he going to find this spring spirit. He looked around and tried to think: if he was a spirit that made flowers bloom where would he be? The thought of making him flowers made him roll his eyes. He never cared for floral due to him being…well a cold being. Cold killed flowers anyway.

Focusing, he came to the conclusion that a spring spirit would hang out in some meadows. Jack gave a sharp sigh, "Well, so much for causing a snowball fight today." He took to the air and headed toward the forest. As he glided, he could see the lake he emerged from below. He had memories of that place and it wasn't just a place he was "born" from.

He landed gently on the edge of the woods and strolled in. He could have easily flown to the clearing and scare the spirit. But then again, he couldn't be sure if the said spirit was going to be there anyway. Besides, he liked walking through the forest. It somehow seemed familiar to him and he felt at peace to just be taking a walk. Swinging his staff on his shoulders, he walked toward the meadow. This meadow was in a clearing of the forest and Jack didn't go to it much.

He was just about there when he heard soft singing. Jack stopped in his tracks and listened. The singing was rather sweet and somehow…familiar. But he had no idea of where he could have heard that singing before. Instead, while in a daze, he walked slowly forward. Once he was near the clearing, he didn't see anything at first except beautiful colorful flowers. He frowned and looked until his eyes spotted…her.

Jack had seen very pretty girls before but to him, none can compare to the beaut he was seeing. She was sitting peacefully near a small pond that the meadow had. Her long golden hair was scattered all around and seemed to be making more flowers bloom and blossom. He really had no idea of how long it was. He can only see her from the side and a distance away. She was wearing a floral print lavender dress and a modern looking soft pink shirt, which was also decorated with flowers. She even had a small bag that was beside her.

Her eyes at the moment were closed as she continued to sing. Jack had no idea why but he could only stare at her while listening to her sweet voice.

Rapunzel at the moment was lost in her own thoughts. She always sang whenever she felt down. Earlier today, she was spreading her spring around Burgess when she came across a little boy. She had always been hopeful that she would be seen and she never lost sight of that hope, even though she had gone on for about 295 years of being invisible to the world.

Rapunzel was watching the boy draw on a piece of paper outside on the porch of his house. Being curious, she walked over and looked to see a picture of a dragon. She had to smile as the boy was concentrating. He didn't look older than five or six years old. She always adored children because they were so innocent. But the boy sighed in frustration and buried his face into his arms.

"I can't do it. I can't draw." Rapunzel heard him say and she frowned.

"Awe don't say that. That was really good." She said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She got an idea before she closed her eyes and lifted her hand right above the boy's head. Her hand started to glow and the boy jumped up.

"Wait, I can!" He said and he began to draw rapidly on the paper, making the dragon a lot more realistic.

"There you go." Rapunzel said with a sweet smile and to celebrate for him, she turned and took out her own brush to make a few flowers bloom.

The boy turned and gasped, "Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

The boy's mother came outside and smiled, "Well, it looks like the spirit of spring is smiling down on us. Spring is early this year."

Rapunzel's eyes widen and she turned. Could it be? "Mommy, who is the spirit of spring?"

"It was just an expression, Jamie." His mom said which caused Rapunzel to quickly frown.

"Oh."

"Now come inside." Once Jamie's mom was back inside, Jamie turned and whispered,

"I bet it's a girl and she is really pretty." Jamie then turned and rushed inside.

Rapunzel waved even though the empty feeling still lingered. She shouldn't be so hurt by that comment. But it was hard to ignore this depression and lonely feeling. She had waited patiently for centuries and asked the moon all the time on why he chose her. Not wanting to linger there for much longer, she headed back to the forest to sit in the meadow she went to whenever she felt down or miserable. When she went there, she would sometimes draw and just forget she was invisible to the world. The only thing in that beautiful meadow was just her and the animals.

Maybe she will find a nest of baby birds. Now here she was sitting by the pond and singing sadly. She then stopped and gazed up at the sky, "I wonder if I will ever be believed in." she wondered while putting her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Rapunzel had met other spirits before. But they were always so busy that she never wanted to bother them. She had become friends with the Sandman and even the Easter Bunny. The two were always kind to her even though they couldn't help out on why she was never seen.

She was deep in her mind that she had not noticed that someone else was in the meadow with her. It was only then she got the feeling she was being watched that she decided to look around. She never exactly got that feeling since no one can see her. So this was considered an odd feeling to experience. Her green eyes looked until they landed on a boy who wasn't too far away from him. She blinked as did he. Wait. Could this boy see her? She wanted to believe that, even if he was a little odd looking.

But that didn't stop her from seeing how handsome he was. Rapunzel would sometimes end up crushing on human males, but she never put her hopes up since they never saw her. This boy certainly didn't seem ordinary. After all, he had white hair that looked wind swept and he was bare footed like she was.

"Who are you?" She finally managed to ask since she honestly had no idea of what to say to him.

"I…wait, can you see me?" he asked and Rapunzel stared.

"I can. And you can see me?"

"Of course," Jack said and he paused a moment; if she asked that question that must mean, "Are you the spirit of spring?"

Rapunzel brightened, "I am. I make flowers bloom all around." She said and Jack was a little surprised.

All this time, he wanted to give the spring spirit a smack with a snowball since they dare ruin his winter. But he had no idea it was going to be this beautiful girl. And he could see she had the most gorgeous green eyes he ever saw.

"Are you Jack Frost?" her voice brought him back from his thoughts and he glanced down at her. She had stood up and was smiling at him.

"Huh? Yeah I am. The one and only," Jack said with a playful smirk and twirled his staff before leaning against it, "How did you know?"

"I heard some things about you, especially from Bunny." Rapunzel replied with a shrug and gave him a smile, "He told me to watch out for you and was wondering why I didn't stop that blizzard you caused years ago."

"Oh that," Jack snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Can't that kangaroo take a joke? I was just messing with him."

"It was kinda mean. But I was on the other side of the world when that happened so I guess I couldn't do a thing to prevent it." Rapunzel admitted and wondered when was the last time she ever had a conversation like this with anyone.

"Hey, it was just a prank," Jack then glanced back at her, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Rapunzel Solar." She answered and held out a hand for him to shake. She had seen humans do this all the time.

Jack stared before he reached over and grasped her hand. As they did, they felt a spark go off. Rapunzel gave a small gasp and Jack frowned. He quickly retreated his hand and tried to ignore an unfamiliar warm feeling spread across his chest. Something like that has never happened before. Rapunzel glanced down at her hand and fingered a small gold ring around one the digits. She had found that ring in a secret compartment in her bag and had it on ever since. She didn't know why she felt it was so important but she held onto it anyway.

"Sorry if my hands were cold." Jack said as he rubbed his white hair.

"What? Oh no, you didn't feel that cold to me." Rapunzel said shaking her head and Jack looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Are you serious? I was told I was very cold."

"Well not to me. And I think Bunny was wrong about you. You seem nice." Rapunzel said honestly.

"Hey he could be right about me and you wouldn't even know it." Jack said his voice hinting a sly tone even though he was just merely teasing her.

"I seriously doubt it," Rapunzel paused and then got an idea, "I was wondering, did you want to do anything?" She then stopped and glanced down, "Wait, you probably have better things to do."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you wouldn't want to hang out with a nobody spirit since you have believers yourself." Rapunzel began to tug at her long strands of hair. Who was she fooling anyway? He may be a spirit like her, but he was probably like the Sandman and the Easter Bunny; a lot of believers that he had to look out for.

Jack's frown deepened at this. He can see she was just like him; a lonely spirit with no believers. Just seeing her depressed made him feel bad for her. And he was feeling a little guilty for thinking he was going to confront her in the first place.

Hating this uncomfortable silence he decided to speak, "Hey," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, "I am in the same boat as you. I don't have believers either. And I think I would love to hang out with you. It would feel good to talk to someone who can actually hear me."

Rapunzel's bright smile returned which caused the winter youth to smile back. She did look prettier when she smiled like that. And now that he was closer, he can barely make out the faint freckles around her nose.

"That's great! What do you want to do first?" Rapunzel asked with giddy excitement.

"I know what we can do. But first, can you fly?"

His question was answered by Rapunzel merely giving him a smirk that could rival his own and her taking into the air. It really surprised Jack to see how well her hair didn't affect her at all. He used the wind to float beside her and she giggled.

"Of course I can fly." She said and folded her arms.

"How do you do that with all that hair?" Jack questioned as he pointed at her long golden hair.

"I know, my hair is really long but it's really light that I barely can feel it. It does come in handy too and I never have to worry about it getting tangled." Rapunzel said as if it was a normal thing.

"I guess that makes sense. I would think that's weird, but I wield ice with my staff." Jack joked while shrugging his shoulders and Rapunzel smiled.

"How about a race?" she challenged as she got into position to fly off.

"You are so on." Jack said to accept her challenge.

With that, the two spirits flew off at amazing speed. During the rest of the day, the two hung out together. Jack had no idea he would ever hang out with a spring spirit, but there was something about Rapunzel that he really liked. She was innocent and hopeful like a young child. Not to mention he felt like he knew something about her he couldn't place his finger on.

Rapunzel showed Jack of her drawings she kept and what her powers were. Jack did the same and they even drew on windows thanks to Jack's frost. Their interaction certainly would confuse the humans since spring is supposed to be here, but there was still a chill in the air and frost on the windows. Doing things together certainly made Jack and Rapunzel forget what it was like to be lonely. And they got to know each other a lot more as well. Because of doing all the actives, they had not notice how fast time went.

Nighttime had rolled around as the two were found by the lake, "So, this is where you came from?" Rapunzel asked as she watched a few ice chunks float around the large lake. They had decided to take a simple walk around Burgess and now they were near the lake.

"Yeah. This is where the moon called me." He said and frowned a little. He had so much fun today that he nearly forgot about the lake.

Rapunzel was watching intently and she felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She really had no idea on why she was feeling this way. She only knew that the lake bothered her a little. She decided not to say anything about it in fear she might insult her newfound friend. It was a little odd for she never had a friend before. And she really did like it.

"What about you?" Hearing Jack's deep voice, she glanced back at him and sighed,

"I came from the forest away from this lake I should say. I woke up and the moon was there calling me. He only ever told me my name and nothing else."

"It is weird that the moon did the same thing for you. How long have you been around?"

"I think a really long time to the point I lost track."

Rapunzel glanced up to gaze at the moon that was beaming down at them. She had to frown because she could feel it watching her and Jack. Jack noticed her gaze and he too looked up. There was silence for a long time until an owl hooted in the distance. This caused Rapunzel to let out a squeak and hug the nearest thing, which happened to be Jack. He gasped in surprise and glanced down at the girl hugging him. He chuckled nervously and patted her head with his free hand.

"Easy, Punz, I'm here."

Jack never hugged anyone and he felt awkward. Plus he couldn't explain why his heart was beating rather fast inside his chest or the warmth spreading across his cheeks. This was really weird. Was he coming down with something? That would be even more odd considered he never got sick a day in his life.

"Oh sorry." Rapunzel moved away while she tried to calm her own racing heart. "Wait, Punz?"

"Rapunzel is a bit of a mouth full so I thought I give you something more simple. Why? You don't like nicknames?" Jack asked as he gripped his staff.

"No. I just never had nicknames before." She admitted and gave him a small smile. She glanced up at him and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "And speaking of, I want to thank you Jack for hanging out with me today."

"Oh yeah. Me too. It was fun, Punz. Maybe we can do it again?" Jack questioned with a hint of hope in his voice. He really did enjoy the day and he never remembered when he felt happy in all his immortal life. Just spending time with Rapunzel made him want to at least hang out with her again.

"Yeah I would love that." Rapunzel said with an eager nod.

"Great!" Jack said with the biggest smile he ever had on his face which made the girl laugh.

"Well, see you soon, Jack. I better get back to spreading more spring." She said while pointing behind her.

"Yeah, I need to go and spread out my winter as well," He said backing up a little and gave her a warm smile, "Later then!" With a small wave, Jack turned and flew into the air.

Rapunzel watched him go and glanced down at her toes in the dirt. She had no idea of how explain why her heart was still racing. She never experienced anything like this before. It was new and foreign to her. She placed a hand to her chest and glanced back up at the moon.

"I hope I will see you again Jack." She said softly and meant it. Despite Bunny's warnings, she could see he was wrong about Jack. Sure he was mischievous and loved to pull pranks but Rapunzel didn't mind that.

Why? It was because she saw something deeper despite only hanging out with him for a day. He was just as lonely as she was and she could tell how depressed he is behind that smirk of his. She really hoped to see him again.

She sighed and smiled genuinely for the first time. She didn't know of this odd feeling but she knew one thing: she made a friend and one she can relate to. She looked down at the ring on her finger before back to the moon. Knowing she still had spring to spread, she started to walk off slowly. But her mind was still filled with Jack. Just thinking about him made her smile.

Jack in the meantime was flying and lost in his thoughts. He was feeling really good today and he couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this happy. Meeting Rapunzel was the best thing that ever happened to him. And to think he was intent on hating her because she ruined his winter. But he was glad he decided to go meet her. He had no idea he would meet someone who loved fun as much as he did. She was creative and sweet; not to mention she was downright gorgeous.

Jack glanced at the moon and smirked, "Not sure what you want us to do, but I am glad you let me meet Rapunzel." He said and flew out of Burgess. He didn't care that he planned to make it snow there. It was a home just as much as it was to her since she woke up in the same place as he did.

He can allow spring to be here early despite wanting to see the angry look on Bunny's face again. He laughed and decided to head toward England. That place can use a small snowstorm. With a silly grin on his face, he flew across the ocean.

It had been a good day.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. And yes, Jack and Rapunzel finally meet. :D The next chapter, more meetings before we go to the Guardians. I will say that there will be SOMEONE ELSE who also joins in, but I will not say who. This person isn't a guardian but is a friend of the guardians. :3 Also, someone mentioned that Gothel's center would immortally and I disagree with that. Because since she's already an immortal, it wouldn't make any sense. That's why I thought greed fit her better since she kept using the flower and Rapunzel out of greed and for her own gain. I hope I am going well with this story. Thanks! **

**Characters belong to their rightful owners. Hiccup and Merida's spirit names are borrowed from the great DisneyDame88. Reviews are welcome here! Thank you!**


End file.
